roblox_critical_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemist
Overview The Alchemist is a Support-role class, which revolves around brewing potions with various effects, and then using them to your advantage. Brew up a speed potion to catch up to an enemy or run away for a heal, or you can splash it on them and make it so they can't run. Brew up a strength potion to make your attacks stronger, or splash it on your enemies to cripple their defenses. Brew up a defense potion to make you unflinchable, or splash it on your enemy to freeze them where they stand! Appearance The Alchemist wields two potions, which they use to splash harmful chemicals on opponents. The Alchemist has almost no armor, only having boots, a belt, and wrist bands, besides the normal counterweight on the back. Specialties The Alchemist can mix up their attacks by buffing themselves to deal damage to everyone on the stage, or decrease the defense of one opponent, so you can go in for a very fast kill, and can hit multiple enemies at once, with Potion Splash and Potions Clash, and can heal themselves with a standard Drinking Potion. Strengths * AoE Attacks. * Mix up-oriented playstyle * Big Hitboxes * Outstanding Coop Performance * Amazing damage if used correctly Weakness * Lack of Range * Extremely Buff Reliant * The Lowest heal potential in-class Moves *(?) = Unconfirmed Tips * (Team Deathmatch exclusive) If you use Stage-3 Potions Clash on a Wizard, they will get +5 Attack Power. If they use Conjure Constellation, which has 5 Damage Per Hit to begin with, and totals up to 50 damage if all hits land, they will do 10 DPH, totaling to 100 damage if all of the hits land. Only tanks can survive this! This works very well with other classes that have lots of bullets with small damage. * (Team Deathmatch exclusive) Using Stage-1 Potions Clash (Haste) on a Juggernaut, they will be sped up, which makes for a very destructive combo! * Assassins and Bursters will be devastated by your damage output with +5 Damage or if they have -5 Defense (Both of which are Stage 3). If they run away, you can catch up to them by drinking a Haste Potion (Stage 1). * Defense Potion (Stage 2 Drinking Potion) is extremely useful against classes that deal small amounts of damage but do a lot of hits. This will completely nullify Wizard's Conjure Constellation, among other things. * Healing Potion (Stage 0) should only be used when you are alone, using this in battle will get you killed because of the cooldown. * Try to use this every Team Deathmatch round, having one of these bad boys on your team can mean an instant win in some cases. Trivia * Strangely, most players don't realize the existence of other research stage effects. * Used to be one of the 3 main classes until many other classes came out (Frost, bomber, alchemist) Update Information * v.5.2.1 - Alchemist Rework ** Research Lab is now much faster to reach stage 3. Improved Research Speed to 0.5s per stage instead of 1 second per stage. ** Potion Clash effects are now weaker. Stage 3 now only de-buffs defense by 5; Stage 2 only increases ally's defense by 5; Stage 3 only increases an Ally's attack by 5. ** Drinking Potion effects are now weaker. Stage 2 only increases the user's defense by 5; Stage 3 only increases the user's attack by 5. *** All Damage and Defense status effects are decreased to 5 (From 8).